Farewell to Struggle
by Evania Deana
Summary: Hari kelulusan telah tiba, Boboiboy dkk harus berpisah. Dapatkah Boboiboy bertemu sahabat-sahabat lamanya lagi? /Summary berubah. RnR?
1. Graduation

**Farewell to Struggle**

**Hai,saya author baru disini. This is my first fanfic, hope you like it.**

**.**

**Boboiboy ⓒ Animonsta Studio**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

* * *

"Murid-murid,kalian sebentar lagi akan lulus kan?"Tanya cikgu Timmy

"Iya"Jawab murid-murid kelas 6 Bijak

"Tulis nama sekolah yang akan kalian tuju di kertas ini."Ujar cikgu Timmy sambil membagikan kertas Manila beraneka warna yang sudah dipotong membentuk lingkaran."Setelah itu,kumpulkan pada cikgu."Minggu ini seluruh kelas enam di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis belajar dengan santai, cikgu Timmy memberi jam kosong dikarenakan materi pelajaran telah selesai, kelima superhero berkumpul di bangku Boboiboy.

"Hei Boboiboy,kau mau sekolah mana?"Tanya Yaya

"Sebenarnya Orang tuaku memintaku kembali ke Kuala Lumpur, kalau kau?"Tanya Boboiboy

"Hmmm…Sebenarnya aku juga diminta orang tuaku untuk tidak di Pulau Rintis lagi. Mereka memintaku ke Kuala Lumpur juga, bersama saudara sepupuku , aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Ying,dengan kalian sahabat superheroku."Ujar Yaya, keempat sahabatnya hanya saling pandang.

"Kalau kau Gopal?"Tanya Boboiboy

"Aku masih ingin tetap disini, walaupun ayahku mengajakku ke India tqpi aku tidak mau."Jawab Gopal

Keempat sahabat Gopal hanya saling pandang seakan bertanya 'kenapa?'

"Kalau ke India, gak bisa nikmatin Special Hot Chocolate Tok Aba .."

Krik krik…krik krik…

"Ying?"Tegur Yaya yang melihat sahabatnya melamun

"….."

"Ying?"Tegurnya sekali lagi

"….."Masih tidak ada jawaban

"Ying?!"

"Hah? Eh-Ya? Ada apa Yaya?"Tanya Ying gelagapan

"Kau mau sekolah mana?"Tanya Yaya

"A..aku..aku akan kembali ke tanah China.."Jawab Ying pelan

"Hah?! Kau serius Ying?"Tanya Yaya tidak percaya

"Iya, ibuku memintaku kembali kesana, Lalu kakakku akan pindah kesini."Kata Ying

"Ja-jadi..kita benar-benar akan berpisah!"Yaya memeluk Ying. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan kristal-kristal bening yang akan membasahi pipinya , inilah alasan Ying melamun sejak tadi.

"Emm..Fang, kau mau sekolah mana?"Tanya Boboiboy kepada Fang yang dari tadi diam

"Aku..akan..kembali juga..seperti Ying…"Ujarnya lirih, Boboiboy menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Hari demi hari mereka jalani, tak terasa, Hari perpisahan besok akan tiba, hari ini Boboiboy dkk sedang diberi tugas untuk merapikan panggung perpisahan yang megah, kelima superhero seolah tak percaya, awan hitam bergulir pelan menyelimuti kota. Tak lama kemudian, hujan turun begitu lebat, disertai dengan kilatan petir yang menyambar-nyambar membuat pekerjaan mereka sedikit terhambat.

Setelah selesai merapikan panggung,Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan berteduh sebentar di koridor sekolah melepas lelah.

"Rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan sekolah ini."Ujar Fang kepada teman-temannya

"Kenapa? tidak biasanya kau begini."Tanya Ying

"Banyak pengalaman yang kudapatkan disini,meskipun aku baru pindah saat kelas lima."Jawabnya

"Dan yang paling berkesan adalah menjadi rival sekaligus sahabatmu,Boboiboy."Sambungnya,  
Keadaan seketika menjadi hening, iris hazel Boboiboy menatap iris dark violet milik Fang yang dilindungi kacamata berbingkai nila.

Tak terasa,sudah pukul setengah lima petang,mereka harus segera pulang mengingat cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, sang keluarga pasti sedang mengkhawatirkan mereka.  
Di rumah Boboiboy, Ochobot menyambut kedatangannya

"Hai Boboiboy! Apa kau—"Perkataan Ochobot terputus meihat bekas air mata di pipi Boboiboy

"Kenapa kau Boboiboy?"Tanya Ochobot cemas

"Akan kuceritakan di kamarku"Jawab keduanya menuju kamar milik Boboiboy.

"Jadi..ada apa?"Ochobot masih penasaran

"Begini, kau tahu kan, aku besok akan lulus dari sekolahku."Jelas Boboiboy

"Lalu..."Ochobot bingung

"Ishh..kau tak paham , aku akan berpisah dengan keempat sahabatku itu."Terangnya

"Ooohh..begitu, oh iya tadi siang sebelum kau pergi ke sekolah, Fang menitipkan sesuatu , sudah kuletakkan di meja belajarmu."Kata Ochobot  
Boboiboy lalu mengambil selembar kertas HVS dan beberapa cokelat berbentuk wajah Fang dan Boboiboy.

_For : Boboiboy_

_ Hai Boboiboy,maaf kita harus berpisah, orang tuaku menyuruhku kembali ke China, Aku akan sekolah disana mungkin hanya saat SMP aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu dan sahabat-sahabat kita yang lain, maafkan aku dan terima kasih telah mengajarkanku arti persahabatan, terima kasih telah menjadikan hidupku lebih berwarna,membuatku tersenyum,dan menjadi rival-oh mm..maksudku sahabatku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku yang sering menjahilimu. Sudah, sampai sini saja ya! Sampai jumpa lagi Boboiboy!~_

__Fang__

Boboiboy mencoba satu keping cokelat dengan perasaan yang agak sedikit khawatir, ia tidak ingin rasanya seperti biskuit Yaya, tapi ini cokelat bukan biskuit. Lagipula ini coklat buatan Fang bukan Yaya.  
Saat memakannya Boboiboy terkejut karena rasanya yang sangat enak.

"Wah..Ochobot, siapa yang membuat cokelat ini?"Tanya Boboiboy

"Jelas-jelas Fang."

"Tapi rasanya sangat lezat . Apa mungkin Fang membelinya ya?"

"Mana mungkin, aku membuatnya bersama Fang kemarin."

"Waahh...benarkah? Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau Fang pandai juga membuat cokelat

Setelah puas menikmati cokelat pemberian dari Fang, Boboiboy segera mandi dan berganti baju, ia memandang kosong pemandangan dari jendela kamarnya, mengingat perkataan teman-teman mereka tadi siang.

"Boboiboy?"Suara sesorang yang terdengar familiar memanggil namanya, Boboiboy menoleh dan mendapati ibunya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ibu!"Seru Boboiboy kegirangan."Ibu kenapa kesini? Apa ibu tidak bekerja?"Tanya Boboiboy

"Eh? masa gak boleh? besok anak ibu tersayang ini kan akan lulus dari sekolah, masa ibu tidak datang?"Kata ibu bijak.

"Oh iya..hehehee.."

* * *

Suasana di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis sangat ramai, Boboiboy bersama ibunya datang ke acara perpisahan , semua teman-temannya membawa ayah atau ibu mereka.

"Fang!"Seru Boboiboy yang melihat Fang sedang berjalan menggandeng anak kecil. Anak itu memakai baju berwarna biru muda dan rambutnya pendek berwarna agak kecokelatan. Agak mirip dengan Fang.

"Oh hai Boboiboy!"Balas Fang sambil berjalan kearah Boboiboy lalu bersalaman dengan ibu Boboiboy.

"Terima kasih cokelatmu kemarin ya!"

"Iya."

"ini adikmu, Fang?"

"Eehh... iya"

"Kamu sama siapa?"

"Sama ibuku."

"Mana?"

"I...itu!"Fang menunjuk ibu-ibu dengan wajah China yang khas.

"Ibu!"Seru Fang, Orang itu berjalan mendekat dan bersalaman dengan ibu Boboiboy.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Boboiboy?"Tanya ibu Fang, Ia hanya mengangguk

"Dia bilang,Boboiboy dulu mengambil kepopulerannya, tapi, dia bilang Boboiboy itu baik dan lucu."Kata ibu Fang, lalu tertawa bersama ibu Boboiboy, ini adalah pengalaman yang tak akan terlupakan bagi Boboiboy dan Fang di hari terakhirnya di sekolah yang bersejarah itu.

TBC

* * *

**Gimana? Bagus nggak ceritanya?**

**Bersumber dari imajinasi saya hehe..**

**Review ya**


	2. My Dream

**Ni Hao, aku kembali bawa chapter 2 dari ...  
**

**FAREWELL TO STRUGGLE**

**Chapter 2 ~ Boboiboy**

**.**

**Oke, yang review di chapter 1 aku balas ya!**

Untuk **Furuto Yang** dan **MA**

Iya, maaf agak lama. Habis ngurusin sekolah dulu. Hehe..

**Charllotte-chan**

Nggak juga sih, tapi aku juga masih bingung soalnya semuanya (Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying) mau aku jadiin tokoh di fic ini

**Febri22  
**

Ya udah kalau gitu thanks udah review

**DesyNAP**

Ya, sedih sih. Tapi buat diri sendiri dan orang lain, melanjutkan ke tingkat selanjutnya sampai cita-citanya tercapai

**Aoi Bara**

Wah, mau pisah juga nih!

**Misayoshi Ichigo**

Boleh kok, makasih udah mau review dan kasih saran!

_**Semuanya, thanks udah review ya!**_

.

**Udah, lanjut aja yuk, kasihan readers nya udah nungguin (adakah?)  
**

**.**

* * *

Sudah dua tahun Boboiboy berpisah dengan teman-temannya, kini ia sudah kelas dua SMP, sudah tidak ada lagi Gopal yang memikirkan makanan dan pekerjaan rumah yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan, sudah tidak ada lagi Yaya dengan hijab _pink_-nya dan Ying dengan logat Chinanya yang bersaing mendapatkan nomor satu, sudah tidak ada lagi Fang yang sering adu mulut memperebutkan kepopuleran, sudah tidak ada lagi Papa Zola dari dunia _game_ dengan pose superheronya.

"Sudah pergi semua ya ... "Gumam Boboiboy

_**Flashback**_

_Saat Liburan di Bali_

_"Teman-teman, lihat itu! Indah sekali"Ucap Yaya sambil menunjuk Bongkahan batu besar ditengah laut_

_Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, dan Ying mendekati Yaya dan melihat apa yang ditunjuk Yaya._

_"Apanya yang indah?"Tanya Gopal_

_"Kalian tidak lihat? Itu itu..ada burung Pelikan ditengah-tengah sana!"Tunjuk Yaya sekali lagi. Dan benar saja, seekor-tidak segerombolan burung Pelikan sedang bersenang-senang di bongkahan batu tersebut._

_"Waaahh.."Mata Boboiboy berbinar-binar. Menandakan bahwa ia sangat tertarik dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini, juga Yaya yang makin imut saja._

_Sementara Ying, Gopal, dan Fang hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Boboiboy dan Yaya, namun lama-kelamaan mereka juga tertarik dengan pemandangan berupa burung Pelikan tadi._

_"Hei, kalau bagus, kenapa tidak kalian abadikan saja?"Saran Fang, keempatnya hanya memasang wajah lupa_

_"Wah, ide bagus!"Seru Gopal_

_"Iya ya, kenapa bisa lupa ya?"Tanya Boboiboy_

_"Itu karena kau pelupa, betul kan? Hahahaa.."Tawa Fang_

_Krik krik krik krik_

_Plakk_

_Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal memberi Fang jitakan berjamaah._

_"Aduuuh.."Keluh Fang_

_"Dasar.."Kata Ying_

_"Hahahaaa.."_

_Mereka semua melakukan saran Fang, mengabadikan pemandangan indah yang mungkin tidak pernah mereka alami lagi bersama-sama._

_**Flashback end**_

**Boboiboy POV**

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat semua kenangan indah yang kami lalui. Tidak begitu lama setelah ponselku berbunyi. Kubuka kunci ponselku dan membaca pesan yang belum terbaca

_From : Ibu_

_Boboiboy, mungkin ibu akan pulang agak terlambat hari ini, tidak masalah kan? jaga rumah ya!_

Karena ibu memang sering pulang terlambat, jadi tidak masalah bagiku. Aku sudah terbiasa.

_To : Ibu_

_Baik bu_

Aku membalas pesan ibu dengan jawaban yang singkat, lalu kukirimkan ke nomor ibu. Hari Minggu adalah waktu untuk beristirahat bersama keluarga, bermain-main bersama teman, dan bersenang-senang. Tapi hari Minggu bukanlah hari spesial dalam hidupku. Aku dirumah sendirian, tidak ada teman, tidak bersama keluarga. Dan hari Minggu membuatku tersiksa. Aku harus berdiam diri dirumah. Ya, karena aku tidak punya teman selama ini, hanya beberapa teman SD ku dulu sebelum aku pindah ke Pulau Rintis.

Aku kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan manisku bersama sahabat-sahabatku, berulang kali hingga aku tertawa lepas di kamarku. Namun, karena aku mengingat terlalu banyak kenanganku, aku jadi rindu mereka semua. Aku ingin bertemu mereka. Aku ingin Gopal muncul secara tiba-tiba di kedai Tok Aba, aku ingin belajar matematika bersama Yaya dan Ying, aku ingin membeli donat lobak merah terakhir yang baru saja akan dibeli Fang dihadapannya. Kuambil foto ber-pigora yang terletak diatas meja belajarku, terdapat lima anak dan satu robot kuning berbentuk bola.

Apakah kalian masih mengingatku? Apakah kalian juga merindukanku? Apakah kalian masih menganggapku sahabat? Bisakah kita mengulangi banyak hal bersama lagi?

Andai kalian tahu, aku merindukan kalian, sangat merindukan kalian. Hampir setiap hari aku memikirkan kalian. Apakah kalian juga begitu? Sekarang masih siang, aku mulai lelah dengan pikiranku sendiri, akhirnya aku tertidur pulas sambil memegangi ponselku.

.~*~.~*~.

_"Boboiboy, lihat itu!" Seru ibu menunjuk layar televisi. Aku menatap dekat-dekat televisi yang terpajang di ruang tamu. Ekspresiku yang tadinya sangat bosan menjadi terkejut bukan main_

_"Rasanya aku pernah mengenalinya, tapi siapa ya?" Gumamku_

_"Eh? Kau mengenalinya? Benarkah? Dia pandai sekali loh! Juara satu olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional"Ibu ternyata mendengar gumamanku_

_"Entahlah... Kalau tidak salah namanya Mimi."Jawabku_

_"Mimi?"_

_"Yaya berkata bahwa motto nya hanyalah 'barang siapa bersungguh-sungguh ia akan sukses' demikian informasi yang saya sampaikan. Ellie Rossy melaporkan."_

_"Oh, namanya Yaya"Kataku disertai cengiran khasku. Ibu memutar bola matanya bosan._

_Tok tok tok_

_"Wah, mereka sudah datang, Boboiboy, bukakan pintu!"Seru ibu_

_"Iya bu"balasku sambil melangkah membukakan pintu rumahku yang diketuk oleh orang tak dikenal. Aku membukakan pintu rumahku dan-_

_"Ying? Ah Meng?! Kalian tahu rumahku?!"Tanyaku antusias, aku terkejut bukan main saat melihat dua orang sahabat SD ku berdiri didepan rumahku._

_"Hei, namaku bukan Ah Meng lah! Namaku Fang!"Protes Ah Meng-ralat, protes Fang_

_"Oh hehehe... maaf"Ucapku sambil menggaruk leher belakangku yang sama sekali tidak gatal_

_"Hmmh.."_

_"Kalian naik apa kesini?"Tanyaku_

_"Pesawat lalu naik kereta"Jawab Fang_

_"Oh begitu, mari masuk!"Ajakku "Apa kalian bertetangga?"_

_"Nenekku yang bertetangga dengan nenek Fang. Sedangkan rumah kami berbeda desa"Jelas Ying_

_Tok tok tok tok tok_

_Aku beranjak dari sofa membukakan pintu._

_"Gopal?!"Aku berteriak histeris_

_"Boboiboy!"Gopal memelukku erat sehingga membuatku kehabisan oksigen. Aku mempersilahkan Gopal untuk duduk di sofa_

_Belum sempat aku mendudukkan diri di sofa, suara ketukan pintu terdengar lagi._

_Tok tok tok_

_"Boboiboy... "Panggil orang itu didepan pintu. Kubukakan pintu rumahku dan mendapatai Yaya berdiri disana_

_"Yaya?! Ayo masuk!"Seruku kegirangan_

_Yaya duduk disebelah Ying, sebenarnya aku dalam hati bertanya-tanya 'mengapa mereka datang kesini? Bagaimana bisa?' Terlebih lagi Yaya masih mengenakan baju yang sama seperti yang aku dan ibu tonton di televisi tadi._

_Tiba-tiba, mereka semua memegang balon besar dan didekatkan ke wajahku, lalu-_

_DOORRR_

_"Huwaaaa... a-apa y-yang kali-an la-ku-kan? hah?"Tanyaku gugup. Sebagai penderita Globphobia, tentu saja aku menderita mendengar letusan balon_

_DOR DOOR DORR_

_"Kyaaaaaaaa... ja-jangaaaaan!"_

_DOR DORR_

"Jangaaaaaaaannn!"

Aku terbangun dari tidur siangku, aku bersyukur letusan balon tadi hanya mimpi. Di sisi lain aku juga bersedih. Karena, aku tidak bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Tapi aku berusaha melupakannya agar aku tidak terlalu memikirkan mereka lagi

**Boboiboy POV end**

Boboiboy bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, badannya terasa sakit semua, karena ia memang tidak terbiasa tidur siang. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Masih jam empat sore.

"Masih jam segini, ibu mungkin belum pulang"Pikirnya

Boboiboy memutuskan untuk turun, hanya sekedar menonton televisi. Namun, belum beberapa langkah dari tempat tidurnya, seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Huwaaa... Siapa itu?!"Seru Boboiboy ketakutan saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya

"Eh Boboiboy, ini ibu"Kata orang tadi yang diketahui sebagai ibu Boboiboy

"Oh ibu, ngagetin saja. Eh, bukannya ibu akan pulang telat?"Tanya Boboiboy

"Nggak, nggak jadi kok."Jawab ibu

"Terus, kenapa ibu kesini? dan bagaimana ibu bisa masuk rumah?"Tanya Boboiboy lagi

"Tadi kamu teriak-teriak sih, kalau masuk rumah, tadi ibu udah ketuk pintu, panggilin kamu tapi gak ada jawaban. Untung ibu bawa kunci cadangan."Kata ibu

"Oh... "

"Eh, tadi kenapa kamu teriak-teriak gitu?"

"Tadi aku mimpi ada balon meletus"

"Hmmmhh... "Sang ibu tentu sudah faham jika anaknya menderita _Globphobia_. Jadi yah, sudah maklum

"Boboiboy, tadi ada anak masuk TV sebagai juara satu olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional. Namanya Yaya, katanya dia waktu SD juga di Pulau Rintis"Ujar ibu

"Hah?!"

**TBC or END?**

* * *

**Akhirnya, selesai juga!**

**Sebenarnya aku bingung sama alurnya. Akhirnya, aku giniin aja**

**Ya sudah kalau begitu**

**Aku butuh Review dari kalian**

**Sampai jumpa di fic lain!**


	3. Meet Yaya

**Hai hai, maaf gak bisa update kilat. Ini chapter 3 dari...**

**FAREWELL TO STRUGGLE**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yang benar saja bu?"Tanya Boboiboy

"Iya benar, kamu nggak percaya? Emang kenapa sih?"Ibu kembali bertanya

"Errr... Tadi... "Boboiboy menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Tadi apa?"Ibu Boboiboy semakin tidak sabar dengan anak semata wayangnya ini

"Tadi aku juga mimpi kayak gitu"Boboiboy nyengir

"Eh, benarkah? Kamu mimpi apalagi tadi?"Tanya ibu Boboiboy bersemangat

"Gini... "Boboiboy mulai menceritakan mimpinya

4 menit

6 menit

9 menit

"Oohh, jadi gitu. Mungkin kamu mendengar televisi yang ibu tonton tadi. Kalau memang benar begitu, apa kamu tahu, siapa yang melaporkan?"Ucap+tanya ibu

"Ellie... Umm ... Ellie Sissy, Ellie Arsy... Siapa ya... Aku lupa"

"Hmmhh... Ya sudahlah. Cepat mandi sana!"

Boboiboy menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badan. Setelah itu, menuju ruang tamu hanya untuk sekedar menonton televisi.

Tok tok tok

Boboiboy yang mendengar ketukan pintu langsung membukakan pintu dengan perasaan gembira dan bersemangat. Siapa tahu mimpinya jadi kenyataan.

"Hai Fang, Ying, selamat da— eh, ayah?"

Pengetuk pintu yang diketahui sebagai sang ayah dari Boboiboy heran melihat tingkah anaknya yang begitu antusias membukakan pintu tidak menyambut ayahnya, namun malah berkata aneh

**Boboiboy POV**

Di mimpiku yang datang pertama kali kan Fang dan Ying, tapi kok malah ayah yang pulang dari kerja? Mana mereka? Ibu menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap melalui pandanganku

"Boboiboy tadi itu mim—"Ibu baru mulai menceritakan mimpiku namun segera kusahuti

"Eeeehhh... Jangan bu"

Ayah hanya berlalu begitu saja menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi dan meminumnya sambil menonton televisi. Sementara aku kembali kekamarku.

**SKIP TIME (pagi)**

"Hooaaammm... Jam berapa ini... "Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku melirik alarm yang ada di meja tidurku

06.50

"Masih terlalu pagi... "Gumamku lalu kembali memejamkan mataku namun tidak bisa. Rasanya ada yang aneh, matahari bersinar terik walau masih pagi. Aku kembali melihat alarm ku yang nampaknya sudah berbunyi sebelum aku bangun tadi

"Haaaahh... Aku terlambat!"Reflek aku langsung meloncat dari tempat tidurku. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tertidur terlalu lama

"Aduuh... Cepat... cepat... Upacara akan segera dimulai, ayolah cepat... "Aku tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruang makan, lalu meneguk segelas susu dan memakan hanya setengah roti. Setengahnya lagi kutinggal diatas meja makan begitu saja.

"Aku berangkat, Assalamu'alaikum!"Seruku sambil memasang sepatu dan menalinya dengan cepat. Entah ada yang menjawab salamku atau tidak. Hebat, aku mempersiapkan seluruhnya hanya lima menit, wah rekor. Biarlah yang penting tidak terlambat. Waktu hanya tinggal lima menit sebelum jam tujuh, aku mempercepat lariku dan—

BRUKKK

"Aduuuuhhh..."Aku terjatuh dan, rasanya hanya tubuhku saja yang jatuh. Tubuhku seperti tidak ada beban. Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang tertinggal

"Tasku!"Spontan aku berlari kembali menuju rumah untuk mengambil tasku. Sial, kenapa tasku bisa tertinggal

Aku memasuki rumah tanpa melepas sepatu, tidak peduli rumah kotor karena jejak sepatuku lalu kembali berlari menuju sekolah.

"Cepat... Cepat... Tinggal tiga menit lagi, ayo... Kau bisa... Tidak akan terlambat... Cepat... Cepaaat..."Mungkin inilah cara satu-satunya untuk mempercepat lariku. Dengan menyemangati diriku sendiri

Beberapa meter lagi! Sekolah sudah dekat. Ya, aku akan sampai. Aku mempercepat lariku dan akhirnya sampai di gerbang sekolah pukul tujuh kurang satu menit. Aku sempat menghela napas lega sebelum menuju kelas untuk meletakkan tas. Sesampainya di kelas, ada yang berbeda

_'Kenapa tas nya pada ganti semua?' _Pikirku. Walaupun aku tidak begitu akrab dengan teman-temanku, tapi aku hafal betul tas mereka.

"Oi, kenapa kau disini?"Seseorang menepuk punggungku membuatku terkejut namun aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Untung dia teman SD ku sebelum aku pindah ke Pulau Rintis dulu, jadi aku sudah kenal dengannya.

"Oh, Rio, mana tasmu? Aku tidak melihatnya di kelas ini."Tanyaku bingung

Rio menghela napas sebelum menjawab "Boboiboy, kelas kita hari ini ditempati anak kelas 7A. Kau ingat? Hari Sabtu kemarin cikgu kan sudah memberitahu. Kelas kita disebelah kelas ini."

"Oh iya, kalau begitu kenapa kau ada disini?"Tanyaku lagi

"Topiku ketinggalan didalam tas. Ayolah, upacara akan segera dimulai"Ajak Rio sambil menarik tanganku

Apa? Topi? Apa aku membawanya?

"Cepat Boboiboy, kau mencari apalagi?"Tanya Rio menghampiriku yang sedang mengubrak-abrik tas

"Topi, aku tak membawanya!"Jeritku histeris. Kenapa saat ini topi yang selalu bertengger manis dikepalaku tertinggal begitu saja?!

"Sudahlah, ayo, daripada tidak upacara. Lebih baik kita sembunyi-sembunyi saja"Saran Rio

"Tapi—"Belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku, tanganku sudah ditarik paksa oleh Rio. _'Sial, sudah bangun kesiangan, jatuh dijalan, tas ketinggalan, sekarang udah nyampe sekolah, topi ketinggalan'_Aku kembali merutuki diriku sendiri.

Sesampainya di halaman sekolah, aku berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi disamping Rio saat melewati guru-guru yang sudah berbaris rapi. Aku agak kesusahan bersembunyi disamping Rio, karena tubuhnya hampir sama kurus denganku. Andai saja itu Gopal, pasti aku tidak akan bersusah payah seperti ini. Andai ada Yaya, pasti sudah masuk catatan Yaya dan diceramahi olehnya, andaikan juga ada Ying, dia sudah berceloteh ria, dan andaikan saja ada Fang, pasti dia bakal meledekku.

Kok aku tiba-tiba kangen mereka ya, sudahlah.

_'Semoga tidak ketahuan... Semoga tidak ada pemeriksaan, semoga saja'_ Batinku menjerit untuk berharap. Kali ini aku sudah pasrah, percuma kalau kembali pulang juga akan terlambat dan pastinya dihukum dong.

Eh? Rumah? Rumahku belum terkunci. Aduh, bagaimana juga aku bisa lupa kalau ayah dan ibu biasanya berangkat jam setengah tujuh. Aduh, bagaimana ini?

**Boboiboy POV end**

~HF~

Upacara telah selesai, untung tidak ada pemeriksaan tadi, Bobooiboy benar-benar bersyukur. Tapi, dia tidak ada habis-habisnya memikirkan rumahnya yang lupa ia kunci. Bahkan saat upacara tadi, Boboiboy sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pesan yang disampaikan, sekalipun mendengarkan, ia tidak paham.

**SKIP TIME (pulang sekolah)**

Boboiboy lari sekencang-kencangnya menuju rumah, sesampainya dirumah, Boboiboy berusaha membuka pintu namun pintunya terkunci. Lalu, siapa yang mengunci? Tidak mungkin dirinya. Mungkin ibunya, Boboiboy tahu ibunya baru akan pulang satu jam lagi. Alhasil, Boboiboy berniat menuju perpustakaan Kuala Lumpur. Dia juga punya kartu membernya, untung saja, kartu member perpustakaan kota itu selalu didalam tasnya

Perjalanan kesana dengan berjalan kaki membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit. Boboiboy sama sekali tidak kelelahan maupun kehausan karena uang jajannya sama sekali tidak terpakai akibat dirinya yang memikirkan rumahnya yang lupa ia kunci. Sepertinya Boboiboy juga harus berterima kasih pada dirinya yang lupa mengunci rumah.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Boboiboy menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat berbagai macam buku untuk dibaca, saat Boboiboy sedang asyik memilih buku, seorang gadis berkerudung merah muda juga ikut memilih buku disampingnya, nampaknya dia kenal dengan gadis ini, gadis berkerudung merah muda yang merasa dipandang menoleh dan senyum mengembang dibibir keduanya

"Yaya?"

"Shhh... Kita bicarakan diluar saja, Boboiboy."Kata Yaya yang masih menyunggikan senyumannya, Yaya masih ingat betul dengan Boboiboy walau saat ini ia tidak memakai topi. Mereka memilih buku dan membawanya untuk dibaca diluar, takutnya mengganggu kalau didalam

"Hei, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa kau selalu kesini?"Tanya Boboiboy

"Iya, aku selalu kesini. Kau sendiri? sepertinya, aku tidak bertemu denganmu disini sebelumnya."Kata Yaya heran

"Aku baru kali ini datang untuk membaca buku disini, dulu ibuku mendaftarkanku menjadi member, namun aku tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya"Terang Boboiboy

"Oh, tumben rajin baca buku"Canda Yaya

"Tidak, aku kesini hanya karena rumahku terkunci dan aku tidak membawa kuncinya. Eh, kamu hebat ya. Juara satu olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional"Kata Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

Yaya terkejut mendengarnya "Darimana kau tahu?"Tanya Yaya

"Dari TV"Jawab Boboiboy singkat. Wajah Yaya memerah karena malu dipuji oleh sahabatnya.

Dan sore itu mereka habiskan untuk bercakapan satu sama lain. Sepertinya Boboiboy harus berterimakasih karena sudah bangun terlambat tadi pagi.

**TBC**

* * *

**Sekali lagi maaf semua, aku nggak bisa update kilat T_T Waktu udah bersemangat nulis fanfic, eh ga ada ide :(  
**

**Baru dapat ide di akhir ceritanya.**

**Saatnya balas review~**

~ D. oktaviani : Salam kenal juga, iya ini udah lanjut

~ AllanLee : Iya, pertanyaannya udah kejawab di chap ini kan

~ NN : Sebenarnya menurutku juga kurang sih :D tapi udah ah, kasihan Boboiboy nya. /pukpuk. Maaf ga bisa kilat, tapi udah lanjut, yeay!

~ Dianyayaawsome : Bisa nyentuh ya, wow. Ummm... Boleh aja kalau bisa sih.

~ Mahrani29 : Makasih udah bilang 'keren'

~ DesyNAP : Jadi kenyataan, tapi yang Yaya masuk TV aja hihi...

~ Yamada Chie-chan : Thanks

~ Aoi Bara : Iya, aku lanjut. Dan makasih atas pujiannya

**Oke, untuk chapter ini mohon di review**


	4. Heavy Rain

**Update! Update!**

**Ada yang nunggu (readers: Gak ada) Ya udah nggak usah update/woy!**

**Oke, ini dia**

**Enjoy this fic!  
**

* * *

Semakin hari Boboiboy menjadi sering ke perpustakaan, Yaya pun begitu (memang dari dulu Yaya suka ke tempat itu sih). Selalu ada hal yang mereka bicarakan, entah tentang peristiwa yang mereka alami bersama sahabat-sahabat mereka saat SD ataupun candaan-candaan Boboiboy yang tidak lucu. Saat ini mereka sedang membicarakan betapa kangennya mereka terhadap Gopal, Ying, dan Fang, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebatnya membuat Boboiboy dan Yaya terjebak di perpustakaan. Yaya sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, apalagi mereka saja sedang berada di teras perpustakaan lantai dua, tempat favorit mereka, jelas saja suara gemuruh hujan SANGAT MENGGANGGU. Akhirnya Yaya memutuskan untuk mengajak Boboiboy masuk.

"Hei Boboiboy"panggil Yaya

Boboiboy yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kearah Yaya "Ya?"

"Ayo masuk. Hujan nih"Ajak Yaya

"Ayo"

Keduanya memasuki perpustakaan yang luas, keadaan sangat hening, hanya ada suara hujan. Sebenarnya maupun Boboiboy atau Yaya tidak suka keadaan seperti ini, akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menunggu hujan reda sambil membaca buku walaupun sangat bosan. Biasanya jika hujan seperti ini, Boboiboy berada di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan musik. Sedangkan Yaya biasanya menggambar manga atau lainnya, terkadang ia juga hanya sekedar membaca. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini berbeda, sangat berbeda. Baru kali ini Yaya merasa sangat tidak nyaman di perpustakaan kota. Yaya melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

04.30 PM

Sudah tiga puluh menit mereka terjebak hujan dan sudah dua jam mereka berada di perpustakaan, keduanya masih terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya Yaya menyadari sesuatu

"Psssstt.."Bisik Yaya

"Apa?"Jawab Boboiboy pelan

"Sudah sholat?"Tanya Yaya

"Belum, nanti saja dirumah"Jawab Boboiboy ringan. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, hujan masih lebat, kira-kira dua jam lagi baru reda.

"Ya sudah, aku mau sholat dulu"Kata Yaya

"Eh? dimana?"Tanya Boboiboy yang memang belum tahu pasti tentang perpustakaan ini

"Di musholla perpustakaan"Jawab Yaya

Boboiboy berpikir, tidak ada salahnya ikut Yaya. Hujan juga masih lebat. "Ya sudah deh, aku ikut"Kata Boboiboy Akhirnya

**SKIP TIME  
**

05.26 PM

"Hujannya masih lebat nih, bagaimana cara kita pulang?"Lirih Yaya pelan

"Iya, udah mau maghrib"Balas Boboiboy yang ternyata mendengar lirihan Yaya

Yaya hanya menatap Boboiboy sebentar, lalu kembali pada bukunya meskipun hanya ia lihat lalu ia balik, bukan ia baca. Boboiboy nampak berpikir sesuatu

"Mau pulang sekarang?"Tawar Boboiboy

"Apa bisa?"Tanya Yaya ragu

"Tentu saja jika kau mau"Ucap Boboiboy sambil tersenyum

Sebenarnya Yaya juga mau, tapi entah mengapa hatinya berkata tidak. Sepertinya akan ada kejadian heboh nanti

"I-iya aku m-mau"Ucap Yaya ragu, ia berani menyetujui perkataan Boboiboy karena sudah hampir maghrib. Apalagi, Yaya hanya tinggal bersama saudara sepupunya, Rara. Pasti dia sudah mengkhawatirkan Yaya sedari tadi.

"Jadi, apa idemu?"Tanya Yaya

"M-e-n-e-r-o-b-o-s, menerobos hujan"Boboiboy mengeja

" ... "Yaya diam tidak bergeming, ia masih sibuk mempertimbangkan antara mau atau tidak.

"Yaya? Apa kau mau?"

" ... "

"Yaya? Yaya?"Boboiboy melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Yaya

"Tapi masalahnya aku membawa sepeda."Ucap Yaya tiba-tiba

"Apa itu masalah? Aku bisa memboncengmu"

" ... "Yaya kembali diam

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Boboiboy sekali lagi

"Baiklah"

Keduanya mengembalikan buku yang telah mereka baca lalu turun menuju lantai satu dan parkiran sepeda. Boboiboy sangat bersyukur Yaya tidak membawa sepeda _pink_-nya, namun sepeda oranye milik saudara sepupunya, Rara. Mereka juga bersyukur seragam sekolah mereka besok tidak dipakai lagi, meskipun mereka beda sekolah.

"Hei, cepat naik!"Seru Boboiboy ditengah lebatnya hujan

"Iya!"Balas Yaya

Yaya naik dengan sangat hati-hati, ia takut terjatuh karena tidak seimbang. Setelah dirasa seimbang, Boboiboy mulai mengayuh sepedanya

"Dimana rumahmu Yaya?!"Tanya Boboiboy

"Pertigaan belok kanan, rumah nomor lima!"Seru Yaya

"Oke Yaya!"

Boboiboy mengayuh sepeda menuju rumah Yaya, atau lebih tepatnya rumah sepupu Yaya. Di jalan, Yaya tak henti-hentinya menjerit karena laju sepeda yang mereka naiki terbilang cukup kencang, namun Boboiboy malah berniat untuk menambah kelajuan sepeda. Untung saja jalanan agak sepi, toko-toko di pinggir jalan pun sudah tutup.

Setelah perjalanan heboh menuju rumah sepupu Yaya, mereka akhirnya sampai juga. Yaya menghela napas lega, sedangkan Boboiboy hanya cekikian tidak jelas. Rara yang mendengar keributan di tengah lebatnya hujan begini keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya (kamar) untuk mengecek siapa yang datang.

"Apa itu Yaya?"

Rara membukakan pintu setelah mengintip dari jendela

"Yaya, kok baru pulang?"Tanya Rara yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Anu kak Rara, kita habis dari perpustakaan kota, terus tadi kan hujan. Kalau nungguin hujan reda ya, pasti nanti malam baru pulang. Ya udah nerobos aja"Jawab Yaya kepada anak yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. Rara hanya meng-oh-kan jawaban dari Yaya lalu menoleh kearah Boboiboy

"Kamu Bobiboy kan?"Tanya Rara sambil menunjuk Boboiboy dengan jari telunjuknya

"Eh, i-iya"Jawab Boboiboy gugup, dia seperti pernah melihatnya, namun tidak tahu namanya

"Kau mengenalku kan?"Tanya Rara percaya diri

"Ti ... dak?"Boboiboy ragu

"Hei, yang serius dong. Aku kan teman sekelas kamu"Kata Rara

"Ohh... Aku sudah mengenalmu dari dulu"Ucap Boboiboy asal sambil memalingkan wajahnya, padahal ia sendiri tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Rara sekelas dengannya

"Benarkah?"Tanya Rara dengan tatapan menyelidik, Boboiboy berkeringat dingin, entah bagaimana caranya berkeringat saat hujan lebat. "Sudahlah, tidak penting. Kalian berdua duduklah disini, kita sambung lagi, hujan masih lebat"Kata Rara sambil menarik tangan Yaya dan Boboiboy tanpa persetujuan mereka dan melepaskannya setelah mereka duduk di kursi teras.

"Yaya, kalau begini bagaimana caraku pulang?"Tanya Boboiboy pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Rara yang masih mengambil kursi didalam

"Umm... Sebentar ya"Kata Yaya

"Kak Rara, Boboiboy mau pulang, dia pinjam sepeda milik kakak, boleh?"Tanya Yaya setelah Rara keluar

Boboiboy tersentak, padahal dia hanya bertanya bagaimana cara ia pulang, namun Yaya malah mengatatakan bahwa ia akan meminjam sepeda milik kakak sepupunya itu.

"Boleh, memangnya rumah kamu dimana?"Tanya Rara

"Pertigaan lurus terus belok ke perumahan _Great Residence Place_ blok E nomor 10"Jawab boboiboy

"Oh, oke silahkan"Ucap Rara

"Kau bisa berjalan kaki kan besok? Terima kasih, besok sepedamu akan kubawa ke sekolah, lalu kau bisa membawanya pulang saat sekolah selesai!"Seru Boboiboy

~HF~

Tok tok tok

"Assalamu'alaikum"Seru Boboiboy saat tiba di rumahnya

"Wa'alaikumsalam"Jawab seseorang didalam

_Krieeek.._ (suara pintu dibuka)

"Boboiboy, kamu dari mana aja? bikin ibu khawatir tau"Ujar ibu

"Tadi aku habis dari perpustakaan kota bu, terus hujan, lebat lagi"Jawab Boboiboy

"Waaah, anak ibu rajin ke perpustakaan yaa. Terus, itu sepeda siapa?"Tanya ibu

"Sepeda temanku bu, dia meminjamkannya padaku. Besok kukembalikan di sekolah"Kata Boboiboy

"Oh, ya sudah"Ibu Boboiboy memasuk rumah

* * *

**Gomen kalau pendek, gaje lagi T_T #pundung  
Oh iya, untuk OC di chap kemarin, aku dapat ide gara-gara ada ibu-ibu yang ngirain aku sama temanku temennya Rio, tetangganya ibu itu mungkin. Terus dikira kami nyasar  
Padahal kagak ada yang kenal disitu.  
**

**Kalau OC yang ini nama teman sekelasku, Rara (sorry Ra! cuman OC aja kok^^)**

**)~Balasan review~(**

**~ DesyNAP**

Memang sial :D Tas pun sampai ketinggalan /kokbisa?

Boboiboy : Udah ah, kelamaan

Me : Apanya? o.O

Boboiboy : Arigatou sudah mau review cerita gaje ini

Me : Hei, seharusnya aku yang mengucapkannya! Ah sudahlah... #lemes

**~ Nadya**

Terima kasih! #bungkuksopan #ditendang. Tenang aja~ bakal kulanjut entah sampai chap berapa, selagi imajinasi masih mengalir :D  
Bisa aja sampai Boboiboy nya SMA, bahkan kerja. Terima kasih atas review nya #bungkuksopanlagi #ditendanglagi

**~Mahrani29**

'w' Boboiboy tidak perlu dikasihani :D

Boboiboy : Sungguh tega kau!

Me : Bercanda :p Terima kasih karena Mahrani-san tidak menjadi silent reader ;)

**~ reader special**

Salam kenal! Kabarnya baik. Untuk genre nya aku belum tahu #plakk. Untuk sementara ini masih friendship. Entah nanti ada bumbu-bumbu genre (?) yang lain atau tidak, soalnya aku (kayaknya) kurang bisa bikin fic romance. Maaf gak bisa kilat lagi, minggu ini masih dilanda kesibukan :D Tapi akan kuusahakan masih lanjut. Thanks for your review

**~ Misayoshi Ichigo**

I also don't want to part with you, Ichi-chan! Sorry, i can't update this fic before we parted huweee#peluk ichi-chan. Thanks udah bilang bagus, thanks juga udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini. Jumpa lagi Ichi-chaaaaan!

**~Rin-chan 2930**

Sabar ya Rin, semoga habis ini ketemu sahabat-sahabat Rin :) . Mungkin Boboiboy disini masih bisa bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya, entah kapan hal itu kuketik. Oke, ini udah di next.  
Terima kasih atas review, fav &amp; fol nya!

**Aku bakal next kok chapter depan, tergantung review dari kalian semua aja!**

**Jangan jadi silent reader dong T_T #berkatasambilpundung. Mohon untuk meninggalkan komentar di kotak review, thanks yang udah RnR ^^7  
**


	5. Meet Ying and Cycling

**Hai readers sekalian, aku sengaja nggak update kilat. Soalnya udah aku rencanain mau update pas hari ulang tahunku, tapi karena hari itu pengumuman online pendaftaran sekolah, jadi gagal deh, lagian aku juga nggak mau kalau ceritaku terkesan 'dipaksakan' waktu itu kan lagi WB ;)  
**

**Gomen. Chapter kemarin pendek banget ya?  
**

**Langsung baca ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar di kotak review ;)  
**

* * *

_Kriiiiingg_

Suara alarm berrbunyi nyaring di salah satu rumah di salah satu rumah yang berpenghuni keluarga inti. Suara itu berasal dari kamar anak pasangan ayah dan ibu yang sudah menempuh hidup bersama sekitar lima belas tahunan. Remaja berusia empat belas tahun yang diketahui bernama Boboiboy bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kemarin malam, Boboiboy terlalu memikirkan banyak hal, mulai dari sepeda Rara, kesehatan Yaya karena ia ajak menerobos hujan kemarin, dan ujian yang sebentar lagi melanda. Belum lagi sahabat-sahabat lamanya

"Boboiboy, sudah bangun?!" seru ibunya dari lantai bawah

"Sudah!" jawab Boboiboy. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya menuju kamar mandi, setelah itu bersiap-siap untuk sarapan.

Boboiboy mengambil roti gandum dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang, sang ibu juga mengikuti kegiatan putranya, sedangkan sang ayah menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit kopi panasnya, setelah sarapan, Boboiboy berangkat ke sekolah. Kalau saja ibu tidak mengingatkannya untuk membawa sepeda Rara ke sekolah, Boboiboy sudah melupakan sepeda Rara di rumahnya. Padahal semalaman ia memikirkannya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Boboiboy memarkirkan sepeda Rara di parkiran setelah itu pergi ke kelasnya, beberapa orang tak dikenal sempat menanyakan sepeda yang dibawa Boboiboy karena baru kali ini ia membawa sepedanya ke sekolah, biasanya ia berjalan kaki atau diantar orang tuanya (jarang sekali).

Pelajaran pertama kali ini adalah fisika, Boboiboy sudah dibuat pusing sendiri dengan pelajaran yang satu ini. Dan guru yang mengajar bukan guru kalem yang biasanya, melainkan guru piket yang terkenal _killer_ dari biasanya. Mau tak mau seluruh pasang mata yang ada di kelas itu harus memperhatikan penjelasan dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap dari guru itu. Setelah sang guru sempat menjelaskan sedikit materi, guru terebut memerintah anak muridnya untuk mengerjakan soal di buku paket.

Dua jam pelajaran yang menurut Boboiboy seperti seabad itu akhirnya selesai, ia menghela napas lega meskipun baru tujuh dari dua puluh soal yang ia kerjakan dengan lancar.

**SKIP TIME(pulang sekolah)  
**

Boboiboy memasukkan buku-buku yang tergeletak diatas maupun di loker meja kedalam tas oranye nya, matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan, mencari pemilik sepeda yang dibawanya tadi. Iris hazelnya tertuju pada gerombolan gadis di pojok ruangan, ia pikir Rara ada disana, akhirnya Boboiboy menuju kearah gadis-gadis itu.

_'Tidak ada... '_

Dan sekarang Boboiboy berlari disepanjang koridor sekolah, ia takut Rara melupakan sepedanya dan jika hal ini benar-benar terjadi, maka Boboiboy terpaksa harus membawanya pulang lagi, karena ibunya tidak mengizinkan Boboiboy untuk keluar rumah kecuali pergi ke sekolah. Boboiboy mencari-cari di kantin, ruang OSIS, Perpustakaan, UKS, Koperasi sekolah yang ternyata sudah tutup dari tadi, bahkan Boboiboy mencari di _** KAMAR MANDI PEREMPUAN**_! Perlu di _bold, italic, dan underline. _Dengan cara melepas topinya agar dikira perempuan asli.

"Cari siapa nak?" tanya seorang wanita yang merupakan guru Bahasa Melayu.

Boboiboy menoleh ke sumber suara. "Itu bu... Saya mencari Rara" jawab Boboiboy lembut

"Oh, tadi ibu lihat dia di taman sekolah. Nanti kalau sudah bertemu dengannya segera pulang ya. Ini sudah siang dan gadis manis sepertimu tidak boleh pulang terlalu sore" jelas guru itu.

_'Gadis... Manis... ' _Boboiboy tertawa miris, mengingat dia masih imut-imut gemesin. (menurut penggemarnya) Batinnya menjerit tidak terima dikatakan gadis, manis lagi. Ditambah iris hazel dan suara yang lembut itu.

"Ya sudah, ibu pergi dulu" pamit ibu guru yang tadi menyangka bahwa Boboiboy seorang perempuan.

Setelah guru Bahasa Melayu pergi, Boboiboy memukul tembok hingga tembok yang dipukul mengeluarkan suara _'Duk...'_ Hanya sekali saja, karena tangannya sudah sakit -_-. Kemudian Boboiboy melanjutkan mencari Rara di taman, disana ia melihat gadis berkerudung putih duduk bersama gadis berkepang dua.

Tanpa basa-basi, Boboiboy menghampiri kursi yang diduduki oleh dua orang tersebut yang salah satunya Boboiboy yakini adalah Rara.

"Hei Rara" panggil Boboiboy sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Kedua orang disana menoleh, yang satu berkerudung putih dan yang satu lagi berkuncir—Ralat, berkepang dua berkacamata dan berwajah Cina. Mata Boboiboy membelalak saat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Rara dan—

YING?!

"Hei Boboiboy, kau kenal sahabat baruku ini kan?" ujar Rara menunjuk Ying

"..." Boboiboy bingung untuk merespon apa, saat ia akan mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba Rara berkata lagi.

"Dia anak pindahan dari China, dan mulai bersekolah disini pagi tadi, tepatnya di kelas 8A" jelas Rara

"Oh, oke, salam kenal Ying" ucap Boboiboy. Kedua gadis ditaman itu _facepalm_

"Hadoohh.. Apa maksud salam kenalmu itu _wo_?" tanya Ying yang sudah sadar dari _facepalm _nya

"Entah, bukannya ia teman SD mu dulu?" tambah Rara yang gaya bicaranya seperti Yaya

"Ehehe... Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran

"Yaya memberitahuku bahwa Ying akan pindah kesini. Ia menyuruhku untuk berkenalan dan bersahabat dengan Ying"

"Oh... Terus, kenapa kau pindah kesini ketika ujian akhir semester tinggal menghitung hari saja?"

"Begini, di China, aku sudah mengikuti ujian akhir semester. Dan aku tidak perlu mengikuti ujian lagi disini, jadi saat kalian melaksanakan ujian akhir semester, aku libur tidak sekolah. Sedangkan setelah ujian berakhir, aku baru akan masuk kelas biasa seperti kalian"

"Enak sekali ya, kau sudah mengikuti ujian disana. Pasti kau mengerjakannya dengan mudah" tebak Boboiboy

"Enak apanya?! Semua sekolah disana soal ujiannya membutuhkan pemikiran logika tau, setidaknya tiga perempat dari semua soal. Jadi, kau harus cukup jenius untuk bisa melaluinya. Makanya pihak sekolah langsung menerimaku disini" celoteh Ying cepat

"Oh, seperti itu rupanya. Pantas saja kau pernah lompat kelas semasa SD dulu"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy lagi-lagi

"_Haiya, _sekolah Yaya berbasis agama Islam _ma, _mana boleh aku bersekolah disana"

"Begitulah Boboiboy jangan banyak nanya. Ya sudah, kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Rara

"Itu... Sepedamu, aku ingin mengembalikan sepedamu. Kukira tadi kau lupa dan aku akan membawanya pulang lagi" kata Boboiboy

"Hanya mengembalikan, kan? Biarkan saja di parkiran. Setelah ini juga kubawa pulang" ucap Rara dengan polosnya, membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Boboiboy. Kesal? tentu saja, setelah bekerja keras mencari ke sekililing sekolah, bahkan hingga ke kamar mandi perempuan dan dikira gadis manis oleh guru, Rara hanya merespon begitu?

"Mau apalagi? Kau boleh pulang"Ucap Rara dengan wajah tanpa dosanya membuat perempatan di kepala Boboiboy bertambah lagi.

Boboiboy segera melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Rara dan Ying bungkam _'Kalau tidak dibiarkan di parkiran, mau bagaimana lagi?' _Kira-kira itulah isi pikiran mereka

Boboiboy meninggalkan kedua gadis di taman dan memakai kembali topinya dengan gaya seperti biasa, menghadap belakang. Ia mendongak menghadap langit yang mulai berwarna keabuan, sepertinya hujan akan turun dengan lebat lagi. Dan itu artinya Boboiboy harus sampai rumah sebelum hujan turun kalau dia tidak mau demam. Tiga hari lagi ujian akhir semester. Boboiboy harus jaga kesehatan jika tidak mau ujian susulan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah berharap sampai dengan keadaan yang masih kering. Namun, hujan tiba-tiba turun saat Boboiboy melewati halte dekat sekolah. Menghela napas pasrah, ia duduk di kursi halte menunggu hingga hujan reda. Andai saja dulu ia tidak mengembalikan jam kuasanya pada Ochobot, ia sudah mengaktifkan mode Halilintar sebelum hujan turun tadi. Namun apa daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, jam kuasanya sudah kembali pada Ochobot.

**_Flashback on_**

"Boboiboy, kau harus besiap-siap untuk ke KL dua hari lagi, jaga kesehatan" ujar tok Aba

"Baik atok"

"Kau mau membawa jam kuasamu atau tidak?"

"Entahlah tok, Boboiboy belum putuskan"

"Putuskanlah segera, kalau saran atok lebih baik kau mengembalikannya pada Ochobot"

"Eh, kenapa tok?"

"Kau bawa juga buat apa? Lawan alien? Mereka sudah kembali ke planet asal mereka. Lagian teman-temanmu juga sudah mengembalikannya kan?"

"Tapi, Boboiboy bisa mempergunakannya agar tidak kesepian tok"

"Hahaha, ada saja kau ini Boboiboy. Terserahmu sajalah, pikirkan baik-baik ya. Sekarang pergi tidur, sudah malam nih. Atok juga akan pergi tidur"

_'Apa sebaiknya aku kembalikan saja pada Ochobot ya, aku tidak mau kalau sampai nanti kuasa api ku keluar dan menyerang orang disana, apalagi kalau sampai muncul kuasa baru. Kalau aku bawa, aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan Fang, Gopal, Ying, atau Yaya. Eh, tapi kan mereka juga sudah mengembalikannya pada Ochobot. Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku kembalikan saja pada Ochobot'_

~HF~

"Ochobot..." panggil Boboiboy

"Apa?"

"Aku mau mengembalikan jam kuasaku"

"Eh? tidak kau bawa?"

"Tidak"

"Huhuhu... Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku berkomunikasi denganmu, huhuhu..."

"Tenang, aku bakalan sering telfon tok Aba kok, kalau mau, ikutlah berbicara"

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

* * *

"Jumpa lagi Boboiboy! huhuhu... Jangan lupakan aku Boboiboy..." tangis Ochobot sok dramatis ketika Boboiboy hendak memasuki kereta (seketika muncul soundtrack mengharukan)

"Tak lah Ochobot, kau kan yang sudah memberiku kekuatan, mana mungkin aku melupakanmu." ujar Booboiboy

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya disana" ucap Tok Aba sambil mengelus-elus kepala cucunya yang tertutupi topi dinosaurus oranye

"Baik tok, atok juga ya. Dan kau Ochobot, jaga atok ya. Bantu atok mengurus kedai" pesan Boboiboy

"Nah, ayo Boboiboy. _Assalamu'alaikum, _abah. Saya pamit pulang dulu" pamit ibu

"_Assalamu'alaikum _tok"

"_Wa'alaikumsalam_"

"Jaga dirimu Boboiboy! Apalagi kau sudah tidak memakai jam kuasamu lagi. Sering-sering main kesini ya!" seru Ochobot

"Baiklah, kalian akan melihatku setinggi atok ketika aku bersekolah disini lagi! Sampai jumpa atok, Ochobot, aku akan merindukan kalian!"

"Sampai jumpa Boboiboy!" seru Ochobot ketika Boboiboy memasuki kereta api, tepat setelah itu pintu kereta tertutup rapat dan berjalan perlahan.

**_Flashback off_**

"...k... Dek... "

"Eh?!" Boboiboy sadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Terihat seoran pria berwajah India sedang melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahnya

"Kamu mau naik bus?" tanya orang itu

"E-eh... Tidak, paman" jawab Boboiboy. _'sepertinya kenal...'_

Orang itu menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa kau... Boboiboy?" tanya orang tak dikenal tadi

"Iya." jawab Boboiboy sambil mengingat-ingat siapa orang itu

"Boboiboy temannya Gopal itu kan?" tebaknya

Gopal?!

"Ooohh... Paman Kumar ya! Paman rumahnya dimana?" seru Boboiboy heboh, gaya bicaranya seperti Boboiboy Api

"Iyalah. Rumah? hmm... Rumah saya tidak disini. Saya pindah ke Jakarta, Indonesia, disini saya menjenguk teman saya yang sakit. Kau mau apa disini? baru pulang sekolah kan? menunggu bus? rumahmu dimana?" tanya paman Kumar bertubi-tubi

"Iya, saya baru pulang sekolah, saya tidak menunggu bus, melainkan menunggu hujan reda. Rumah saya ada di perumahan _Great Residence Place _blok E nomor 10."

"Hujan? hmmm... hujannya kan sudah reda. Teman saya yang sakit juga di perumahan situ, blok E no—"

"Eh?!"

"O-oh, saya permisi dulu paman, tolong sampaikan salam saya pada Gopal. Terima kasih" Boboiboy berdiri dan berlari pulang

"Eeeh tunggu—"

Terlambat, Boboiboy sudah terlanjur pulang

~HF~

"Huuft... Ibu, ayah belum pulang, mau ke perpustakaan tapi dilarang, bentar lagi ujian. Terus aku harus ngapain?" gerutu Boboiboy yang terdengar seperti gadis yang sedang merengek saat tiba dirumahnya.

"Laptop, jangan. Baca buku, ah bosan, hampir setiap hari aku membaca buku. Jalan-jalan, nanti kalau tiba-tiba hujan harus lari..."

"Sepeda! Ah iya! sepeda! aku kan sudah lama tidak bersepeda, apalagi habis hujan mungkin udaranya segar. Minimal keliling kompleks perumahan. Langit juga sudah lumayan cerah."

Boboiboy berganti baju dan menuju garasi untuk mengeluarkan sepedanya. Setelah itu memastikan semua pintu rumah dan jendelanya terkunci dan mulai bersepeda.

Ia melewati rumah-rumah yang berukuran lumayan besar disana. Ketika ia melewati sebuah rumah yang kira-kira bernomor 19, matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya, seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya.

Apakah itu...

"Boboiboy!"

Sudah tidak diragukan lagi, itu memang dia. Suara cempreng nan berat yang menjadi satu. Boboiboy menghentikan laju sepedanya dan memutar badannya

Dia adalah ...

**TBC :v**

**Halooo... Readers, ngegantung? gapapa, kupikir ini masih agak pendek, ada yang mau jadi OC ibunya Boboiboy? Kan nggak enak gitu kalau bilangnya 'ibu Boboiboy' terus. Ada yang tau siapa orang yang memanggil Boboiboy itu? Beri jawaban dan alas an. Jawaban terbaik akan menjadi OC (kalau mau. Nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa ;) Aku ikhlas, aku pasrah :D )**

**Dialognya Boboiboy yang akhir kayak anak perempuan ya :D :D Maapin author unyu ini ya *puppy eyes* *muntah seketika* Update nya kelamaan, mau update waktu hari ulang tahun, tapi itu pengumuman online PPDB SMP. Ya gak jadi deh.**

**Udah ah, mau balas review**

**~ Misayoshi Ichigo : **Gomen Ichi-chan kemarin lagi dilanda WB :D . My new school? Alhamdulillah, keterima walaupun juga waktu daftar yang tambahan cuma diambil enam anak, tapi Alhamdulillah masih masuk diantara enam anak itu, tapi MOS nya masih belum.

**~ 14112KID : **Makasih XD. Hmmm... typo ya, emang kok banyak typonya. Jadi siap-siap aja nemuin kata-kata yang kebalik hurufnya atau tanda bacanya kurang XD Tapi makasih udah ngingetin kalau ada typo

**~ Mahrani29 :** Emang pendek, ide lagi mentok. Makasih X)

**~ vanillaALG02 : **Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga lumayan greget. Tapi kuusahakan fanfic ini genre nya nggak nyrempet ke Romance. Di fanfic lain aja

**~ Nadya : **Beneran nunggu?! Waaah... Nunggu lama dong, tapi makasih

**~ Silver Celestia** : Chapter ini Ying kan, tapi cuma bentar. Habis ini siapa ya? Masih teka-teki XD. Kuasanya udah dikembaliin ke Ochobot. Kalau Ochobot nya jadi pelayan kedai Tok Aba gratis XD

**~ Furusawa Aika : **Udah tancep gas tapi tempat tujuannya kelewat. Jadi balik lagi /malahkagaknyambung/plakk/ Eh, iya ini udah next ;)

**~ Rin-chan2930 : **Cama-cama. Boboiboy akan berkumpul kok, selagi ficini belum tamat dan tidak discontinue

**~ Emerald Hills : **Makasih Emerald-san. Udah bilang bagus

**~ Dianyayawsome : **Otak rada-rada gimana? XD Sorry typo, apa ini kurang benar? Soalnya aku juga bingung, huruf Y nya besar apa kecil. Kalau masih salah bilang aja ya! Akan kuperbaiki. Untuk update masih belum bisa kilat, tapi chapter depan kuusahakan update minggu depan

**Oke, sebagai gantinya karena update-nya lama, chapter depan akan update minggu depan sebelum tanggal 25. Oh iya, bentar lagi Hari Raya, _Minal Aidin Wal Faizin _ya semua! Maaf bila pernah tersinggung dengan perkataan, dan maaf bila ada salah baik yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja**

**Untuk silent reader, keluarlah dari benteng persembunyian kalian. Boleh minta review?**


	6. Gopal dan ujian

**Tok tok tok...**

**(Siapa ya?)**

**Ini saya, mau update fic tergaje di fandom Boboiboy**

**(Oh, fanfic FtS ya..)**

**Iya. Boleh saya update sekarang?**

**(Boleh)**

**Okelah, kalau begitu langsung aja!**

**Warning : _Chapter depan update nya lama._**

* * *

**Boboiboy POV**

Ya, itu Gopal. Dia keluar rumah untuk memanggilku, kuhentikan laju sepedaku dan menoleh padanya. Ia sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Kubalikkan badanku dan bersepeda pelan kearahnya, wajahku berseri-seri tatkala menyambut kehadirannya. (ceileh~)

"Boboiboy!"

"Gopaaaaall!"

Aku memeluk erat dirinya, ia balas memelukku lebih erat hingga aku kehabisan oksigen.

"Ukh... G ... Gopa ... L ... Lepas ... Na ... Fas ..." ucapku tidak jelas. Gopal yang memelukku erat pun melepas pelukannya dariku, setelah itu, aku menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang sempat melayang dari paru-paruku.

Aku terdiam karena masih sibuk mengambil nafas

Gopal terdiam

Seketika wajahnya berseri-seri setelah melihatku didepannya

"Boboiboy!" ia kembali memelukku, tapi sebelumnya kutahan tangannya agar aku tidak kehabisan oksigen lagi

"Uwah, tak kusangka kau tinggal disini Boboiboy!" celoteh Gopal

"Yelah, jadi kau sekarang di Indonesia?" tanyaku penasaran

"Iya, sebenarnya ayahku ingin menyekolahkanku di Negara kelahiranku, tapi karena waktu itu saudara sepupuku memintaku untuk bersekolah disana, jadi ayahku menyetujuinya begitu saja. Ia seumuran denganku, tapi dia kakak kelasku." cerita Gopal tanpa diminta. Wajar saja jika ia seumuran dengan Gopal, namun kakak kelas, Gopal saja seharusnya kakak kelasku.

"Jadi, kau pernah ke tiga Negara, Indonesia, Malaysia, dan India?"

"Iya"

"Ujian di sekolahmu kapan? sudah lewat?"

"Masih lima hari lagi."

"Waaahh... aku tinggal tiga hari lagi! Lalu kenapa kau malah berlibur kesini?"

"Ikut saja, lusa juga pulang"

"Heh... lusa pulang?! cepat amat! Naik pesawat kan?"

"Ehehe... Ha'ah"

**Boboiboy POV end**

"Oh, ini dia Boboiboy. Kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba lari nak? Padahal, paman belum menyelesaikan kalimat tadi" tanya paman Kumar yang tiba-tiba muncul secara misterius

"Eeeh... Tadi saya tergesa-gesa paman" jawab Boboiboy sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal

"Tergesa-gesa buat apa? Kencan?"

JLEB

_Ohok_

Panah yang ujungnya terbakar api menancap tepat di jantung Boboiboy

"..." Boboiboy bingung merespon apa

"Pffffttt..." terdengar suara tawa Gopal yang tertahan. Demi Boboiboy Api yang hiperaktif, ia ingin sekali membakar Gopal sekarang juga, jika saja jam kuasanya ditangannya sekarang dan jika Boboiboy tega :D

"Logikanya Boboiboy itu imut, wajar saja banyak cewek yang tertarik padanya." ujar Paman Kumar

"Ha'ah, wajar tu Boboiboy! pfffttt... " timpal Gopal, sambil masih menahan tawanya.

Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum ikhlas (baca : Paksa) menanggapinya. Demi air dan minyak yang sulit bersatu, kenapa jadi membahas ini sih. Tadi di sekolah disebut _'gadis manis' _Sekarang _'imut' _miris sekali, Boboiboy

"Sudahlah, paman masuk dulu. Lanjutkan perbincangan kalian"

"Gopaaalll..." aura kelam tercipta disekeliling Boboiboy, membuat Gopal merinding seketika

"E-eh... Lihat, ada Adu du terbang dengan Probe tuh" ucap Gopal mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan topik. Adu du sudah pulang kampung!"

"Eleh, pulang kampung konon (-_-)"

Aura kelam disekeliling Boboiboy tetap terbentuk. Membuat Gopal kesal sendiri melihatnya

"Dey, mau kau apakan aura disekitarmu itu?"

"Taklah, aku pulang dulu Gopal! Nanti ayah dan ibuku pulang kerja rumah terkunci." Boboiboy menaiki sepedanya dan tersenyum lembut

"Bye, Gopal!" ucap Boboiboy sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Gopal yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Bye, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah. Bukan sih, sebenarnya ia memilih untuk keliling kompleks sekali lagi setelah itu baru pulang.

"Fyuuuhhh... Untung mereka belum pulang." gumam Boboiboy sembari tangannya memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya dan memutar kenop pintu.

Ia membuka pintu garasi dan memasukkan sepedanya, setelah itu menutupnya kembali dan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

**Keesokan harinya**

Boboiboy memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Gopal lagi seusai sekolah. Ya, kapan lagi bisa seperti ini. Apalagi bersama sahabat sendiri. Besok lusa kan Boboiboy sudah melaksanakan Ujian Kenaikan Kelas. Pastinya ia harus belajar, siapa sih yang tidak ingin naik kelas dengan nilai yang memuaskan?

"Hei Gopal!"

"Hai Boboiboy!"

"Besok kau mau pulang?"

"Iyalah, ujian kan sebentar lagi tiba"

"Kenapa nggak disini aja, sekolah disini..."

"Taklah, aku dah keterima disana, lagipula tinggal kelas tiga SMP saja."

"Hmm... Takpalah. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu besok"

"Kenapa?"

"Jelas jelas aku sekolah"

"Hah? berarti kita akan berpisah lagi Boboiboy! Huhuhu..."

"Alah, tak apa, perpisahan bukan akhir dari sebuah pertemuan, kan? Siapa tahu nanti kita juga bakalan bertemu lagi saat kita sudah sukses nanti" ujar Boboiboy (sok) bijak sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan lupakan aku, tau"

"Taklah! Hmm... Aku pulang dulu ya, ibuku pasti sudah pulang sekarang."

"Ingat, jangan lupakan aku Boboiboy!"

"Tentu saja Gopal!"

"Bye Boboiboy!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"Aduuuhh... Susahnya, yang ini jawabannya berapa? Hitunganku salah semua ... "

" ... Lima, dua puluh ... Ah, caraku salah"

"Lima puluh... Sembilan... Empat..."

" ... Berarti... ini sepuluh, kalau yang ini ... Aku tau!" gumam Boboiboy tiada henti sedari tadi memikirkan jawaban soal yang dikerjakannya.

_Teeeettt..._

"Akhirnya, selesai juga. Alhamdulillah..."

"Nah, sekarang, tinggalkan soal dan lembar jawaban kalian diatas meja. Kalian boleh keluar ruangan. Saat istirahat, dilarang ada yang memasuki ruangan. Dan saat bel masuk berbunyi, barulah kalian boleh memasuki ruangan. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, cikgu"

Semua murid yang ada di kelas itu pun keluar sesuai perintah guru mereka, tak terkecuali Boboiboy yang sekarang tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kantin dengan berbekal uang beberapa ringgit di sakunya.

Sesampainya disana, ia membeli sebungkus nasi lemak beserta air mineral sebagai minumannya dan duduk di salah satu kursi memanjang dengan meja didepannya.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu, bel masuk pun berbunyi menandakan dimulainya ujian dengan mata pelajaran kedua hari ini. Boboiboy membersihkan bekas makan dan minumnya setelah itu segera pergi ke kelas.

Diatas mejanya sekarang ada beberapa lembar soal dan lembar jawaban yang kosong dan bersih, dikerjakannya soal demi soal

**Boboiboy POV**

Apa sebutan dari Gaya tarik-menarik antar partikel zat yang sejenis? aduuuh apa ini? Adhesi? Bukan. Lalu apa dong? kohesi? Aduuuhh... Aku benar-benar bingung. Adhesi-kohesi-adhesi-kohesi. Kohesi aja deh!

Apa nama latin dari fosfor? Haa.. kali ini aku tahu. Pasti_ phosphorus_

Jenis tanaman dari suku _Zingiberaceae_ yang bermanfaat untuk jamu agar suara menjadi merdu adalah... Hmmm... Yang ini aku tidak tahu. Jahe Merah? Mungkin

Saat aku sedang asyik berfikir, tiba-tiba secarik kertas disodorkan oleh seseorang yang duduk didepanku, ia meletakkannya diatas mejaku sambil bergumam _'dari ...' _entah dari siapa, aku tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, langsung saja kubuka dan kubaca isinya

_Hai Boboiboy, kau tahu jawaban nomor lima? Beritahu aku dong_

Nomor lima? Yang _phosphorus _tadi? aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mau memberitahunya. Aku tidak berani karena aku belum pernah menyontek sebelumnya. Lagian, aku juga tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Namun aku juga melihat sederet tulisan di pojok kanan bawah _'Ray' _Oh, ternyata aku tahu siapa pengirimnya, namun aku tetap tidak akan memberitahunya. Daripada memikirkannya, lebih baik cuek saja dan lanjut mengerjakan soal.

Dan berbagai gumaman tidak jelas dariku. Aku mencoba berpikir lagi, beberapa dari ini materi kelas tujuh. Masa aku tidak mengingatnya? Setelah semua soal kuselesaikan, aku menghela napas panjang dan meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Lalu aku mengumpulkannya. Tentunya ketika bel pulang telah berbunyi.

.

**Entah bakalan TBC atau Disc**

**A/N : Hai semua, kemarin aku bilang update sebelum tanggal 25 ya? tapi aku update tanggal 25 nya, hehee... Untuk chapter 7 kayaknya bakalan lama updatenya. Karena tentu saja, sekolah mau mulai. Tanggal 27 aku mau MOS, lalu tanggal 2 Agustus aku ada olimpiade di _BG Junction Surabaya. _Minta do'a nya yaaa :)**

**Yang tadi digumamkan Boboiboy itu emang materi kelas tujuh. Kenapa? Karena aku baru masuk SMP :D /dihajarreaders/ dan setelah baca ulang chapter ini, aku jadi sadar. Boboiboy enak banget, seminggu aja udah ketemu tiga sahabatnya.**

**Balasan review**

**~ Yamada Chie-chan :** Boboiboy manis? HAHAHAHAHA *ditabok Boboiboy* Yup, ini udah lanjut, apakah ini beneran seru? kalau gaje sih emang bener! Hahahaa... Ciaaat~ jadi sider /digampar/ Makasih kawan lamaku yang imut telah menilai fic ini *cium peluk muachh* /digiles

**~ florine27 : **Iya, itu Gopal, kok tahu?

**~ Sawsan : **Yapp, itu Gopal. Dan... Jawabannya benar dan rinci bangeeettt! Iya kok, bener, itu emang Gopallllllll. Apakah kk Sawsan bersedia menjadi OC? kalau iya, tulis nama OC nya ya! Kalau enggak juga gapapa, lempar ke yang jawab Gopal lainnya kalau nggak mau, aku ikhlas, aku pasrah

**~ Furusawa Aika. Aiko : **Udah kok, iya Gopal... Suaranya kan emang gitu XD

**~ Maritza Anannoya : **Itu Gopal, suaranya Fang cempreng ya? Pffftttt *diserang naga bayang*

**~ Mahrani29 : **Emang Gopaaaaaaalllll... XD XD

**~ saniaputrialisy : **Yup, Gopal. Makasih udah bilang bagus! ;) Okeehh... Ini udah lanjut

**.**

**Sekian, apabila bersedia, saya minta **

_~ R . E . V . I . E . W ~_


End file.
